In the automotive industry, consumers are constantly demanding new and innovative aftermarket products to enhance the aesthetic appearance of their vehicle. Over the past few years, the industry has witnessed vehicles being lowered to create what are known as “low riders.” There have been vehicles with neon lights installed on the undercarriage, as well as hub caps and rims that remain spinning after the vehicle comes to a resting position.
In the advertising industry, motor vehicles have been a target for inexpensive advertising for years. People use decals on their vehicles to promote products, sports teams, and businesses. Additionally, other forms of advertising are common, such as magnetic signs, banners or flags that attach to a vehicles' window, or simply a bumper sticker.
Some luxury vehicles even have center hubs for their rims that do not rotate even when the vehicle is in motion. Some aftermarket hub caps have been designed to have images on their outer surface that remain substantially still when the vehicle is in motion. However, these designs have historically been cumbersome to install and are meant to be permanently installed. Some end users, such as sports enthusiasts, are reluctant to use such designs because they only want their vehicle to be advertising their teams' logos on specific days (i.e., game days).
Therefore, what is needed is a hub cap or wheel cover that is easily and selectively removable and having an outer surface available to display images which do not rotate when the vehicle is in motion.